Paradise
by Ein Mikara
Summary: Side Story masing-masing Karakter dalam perjuangan melawan Pangeran kegelapan. Karakter remaja akan menceritakan lebih banyak romansa daripada perang. RNR
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo readers**

Salam kenal semuanya. FF ini murni milik saya.

Rencananya 10 Chapter aja

Isinya jelas beda dengan karya Asli JK Rowling. Saya hanya fans dan ingin membuat side story.

Nggak sama persis jadi jangan Blame atau Flame ya

Please hargai karya penulis dengan review. Terimakasih

 **Paradise**

 **1\. Before War**

 **.**

All POV of Sirius Black

.

Awalnya aku merasa semua hanya mimpi. Melihat Harry Potter tumbuh dengan baik dan pemberani. Aku percaya dia anak yang cerdas dan kuat. Berbeda dengan James, dia tidak memiliki selera humor yang baik. Agak terlalu kaku dan bingung. Mungkin karena sejak kecil dia tinggal di lingkungan muggle dan menurut beberapa orang temannya perlakuan keluarga Lily sangat buruk. Aku menyesal mendengarnya. Tapi tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain berdiri dibelakangnya saat ini. Aku akan selalu mendukungnya dan berdiri di depannya untuk selalu melindunginya.

Ada banyak keterkejutan. Tentang Peter Pettigrew. Meskipun dia lolos kali ini tapi kami tak akan membiarkan dia lolos lain kali. Pengecut yang merasa pantas untuk dikasihani. Seharusnya kami dulu tak mengajaknya bergaul. Dasar si James. Dia payah. Dia bandel tapi dia juga baik hati. Berandal tengik yang baik hati. Aku sangat merindukannya. Dan Remus Lupin. Syukurlah, dia masih ada bersamaku. Kami akan melakukan dengan benar. 15 tahun yang lalu, semuanya pasti tertebus saat perang besar nanti. Karena bukan tidak mungkin Voldemort lebih dulu menyerang kami. Lelaki monster itu.

Kejadian 2 tahun lalu saat aku diselamatkan oleh Harry membuatku terkurung di rumah ini lagi. Grimmauld Place no 12. Rumah keluarga Black yang akan kuwariskan pada satu-satunya anakku. Harry Potter. Anak Baptisku. Aku tak bisa mengeluh seperti anak kecil yang merengek minta permen. Aku hanya tak sabar, terkurung dan merasa terkucil. Memang ini semua demi keselamatanku. Aku tau. Tapi mereka berlebihan. Aku bukan pria bodoh. Baiklah, aku tidak begitu saja menerima ini semua. Seringkali aku berkeliaran dalam bentuk animagusku, anjing. Sekedar berjalan-jalan ataupun mencari informasi terbaru dari kalangan penyihir. Rumor-rumor yang kudengar mengatakan tentang perekrutan oleh Death Eater. Jika ini dibiarkan maka akan lebih banyak yang bergabung dengan para pelahap maut sedangkan kami, Order of Phoenix sedang kekurangan jumlah. Jumlah yang sangat besar. Dan aku tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana ini semua bisa berakhir dengan kemenangan di pihak kami.

Ramalan itu, kami semua mempercayainya. Bahwa kemungkinan besar Harry bisa mengalahkan Voldemort. Tapi apa? Kami harus mempersiapkannya sebagai petarung sedangkan dia sendiri tidak memiliki kepercayaan untuk itu. Entah menurun dari siapa sikap keras kepalanya. Mungkin James tapi Liliy juga parah. Mereka sama-sama keras kepala. Oh semoga mereka damai di alam sana. Haryy selalu percaya bahwa dia hanya beruntung. Beruntung? Lucu! Jika berkali-kali dia lolos menghadapi Voldemort artinya memang dia yang terpilih dan kami yakin dialah yang mampu mengalahkan makhluk minus hidung itu.

Suatu hari aku pernah berbincang bersama Severus Snape, ya Severus bukan lagi ancaman, dialah yang seringkali menyelamatkan Harry meskipun bukan dengan cara yang manis tapi aku memaafkannya. Setidaknya dia sudah menebus kesalahannya. Dan aku berempati dengan kenyataan pahit yang harus ia jalani selama ini. Pasti berat. Begitupula denganku. Aku sendiri terkurung di penjara tua berdebu dan dikelilingi dementor selama 13 tahun. Berusaha mempertahankan kewarasanku. Terkadang dengan mengingat kenangan-kenangan kami bertiga, minus si bangsat bungkuk itu. Juga betapa kami menikmati membully Snape. Begitulah masa muda kami terlewati. Mungkin ini semua adalah karma. Sikap kami tidak terlalu manis. Tapi yah… aku mendukung James dengan ide-idenya yang luar biasa gila dan nakal.

Aku tak pernah paham apa yang dinamakan cinta. Meskipun selama menjadi murid di Hogwards aku pernah berkencan beberapa kali lebih banyak daripada James. Tapi tetap saja aku tak pernah merasakan cinta yang benar-benar cinta untuk seorang perempuan. Maka tentunya aku tak begitu paham mengapa James begitu cemburu pada Snape karena sering kali Lily lebih mendahulukan kepentingan sahabatnya itu.

Aku tak begitu paham hingga hari itu tiba. Hari ketika James dan Lily terbunuh. Aku tak ada bersama mereka. Tidak. Aku sendiri sedang berperang dengan Pelahap Maut.

"Itu pilihan yang sulit", ungkap Severus Snape. "Kau tau saat itu tak banyak yang bisa kita lakukan. Dalam hati aku sangat benci pada mereka. James dan Lily. Terutama James Potter. Aku sangat mencintai Lily. Dari dulu dan mungkin untuk selamanya".

Snape menghela napas. Kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya. Saat itu kami berdua sedang disini. Di Grimmauld Place pada bulan Februari yang masih menyisihkan suasana kelabu karena musim dingin belum berganti.

Perapian menampilkan api yang menari-nari. Kami sedang menikmati secangkir kopi di Pagi hari setelah semalam anggota Orde Phoenix berkumpul. Mereka telah berpencar. Meninggalkan kami berdua. Meninggalkan Snape yang mendadak ingin berbicara denganku.

"Hari itu Lily tiba-tiba menghampiriku dengan senyumnya yang indah dan menceritakan tentang pertunangannya dengan James Potter. Aku tidak habis pikir dengan mereka berdua. Kami masih kelas 7. Awal kelas 7 kau ingat, eh?", Aku hanya mengangguk menantikan lanjutan ceritanya. Tentu saja aku mengingatnya dengan jelas. Siapa yang kalian kira yang mau menghias Gymnastium hanya untuk melamar seorang gadis? James itu, dia membuat kami bertiga kelimpungan.

"Saat itu perkumpulan pelahap maut baru dimulai. Tak banyak pengikutnya. Tapi mereka cukup kuat. Kau juga tau sendiri. Dan kalian sudah terpilih menjadi anggota Orde Phoenix. Aku juga ditawari, bahkan lebih dulu dari kalian. Kau pasti tau siapa orang yang akan aku ajak. Ya, Lily. Tapi Lily memilih mengajak James dan begitulah hingga akhirnya aku menjadi Pelahap maut".

"Aku tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kemarahanku. Bertahun-tahun kalian membuatku merasa seperti di Neraka. Bahkan ketika James sudah mencuri Lily dari sampingku. Aku ingin sekali membalas. Sangat ingin. Aku murka. Tapi tidak pernah kulakukan karena aku yakin Lily pasti akan bersedih. Dan hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan adalah membuat gadis itu menangis."

"Kau mungkin menilaiku sebagai seorang pengecut. Tapi itulah aku. Aku tak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai Lily. Tidak kepadanya. Aku takut dia menjauhiku. Dan takdir mengkhianatiku. Aku kehilangan dia. Saat itu yang terlintas adalah balas dendam. Aku menjadi orang kepercayaan pangeran Kegelapan. Aku hanya ingin membuat James dan kalian menderita. Bukan Lily. Hingga ramalan itu dibuat".

Aku bisa melihat mata Snape sedikit basah. Harga dirinya tinggi sekali. Gaya ceritanyapun kaku. Tapi aku bisa merasakan emosi yang dalam. Rasa sakit hati. Terlambat untuk meminta maaf. Kami dulu memang keterlaluan.

Tak kusangka apa yang kami lakukan dulu justru menjadi boomerang. Kamilah yang memulainya. James sudah mati. Maka aku dan Remus yang akan menanggungnya seumur hidup kami. Rasa bersalah itu. Aku yakin Remuspun tau kenyataan ini.

"Ramalan itu bencana bagi kalian dan juga bagiku", lanjut Severus. " Pettigrew yang menunjukan pada Pangeran Kegelapan dimana keluarga Potter tinggal. Aku pikir Voldemort hanya menginginkan bayi itu. Tak kusangka ternyata ia membunuh James. Aku disana tersembunyi dijalanan Godric's Hollow. Melihat kejadian itu dengan kedua mataku. Aku hancur ketika Lily…".

Severus gagal menyembunyikan tangisnya. Ia membenamkan wajah pada kedua tangannya. Ini juga berat untukku. Mendengarkan bagaimana keluarga sahabatku dibantai.

"Mulai saat itu aku berjanji menebus semua kesalahanku. Ketika teriakan Pangeran Kegelapan membelah malam, aku tau bahwa dia sudah kalah. Tapi ini semua belum berakhir. Ia pasti akan mencoba bangkit lagi. Malam itu aku mengirimkan Patronus pada Dumbledore. Aku memeluk Lily yang sudah terbujur kaku sementara Harry menangis dengan keras. Akhirnya aku mengangkat bayi Harry dan berjanji akan melindunginya. Ketika Dumbledore tiba lebih dulu daripada anggota Orde dan Auror, aku memberikan Harry padanya dan menceritakan semuanya pada Dumbledor. Dengan bijaksana Dumbledore menerimaku menjadi anggota 'SECRET' Orde Phoenix. Dia juga berjanji akan melindungi Harry. Dia memiliki perasaan bersalah yang sama. Karena Pangeran Kegelapan adalah murid kesayangannya".

Aku terkejut. Ya, kali ini benar-benar terkejut. Aku tak menyangka murid kesayangan bisa menjadi musuh terbesar. Tapi tak terlalu heran juga. Buktinya si tikus bongok itu. Dia juga teman kami. Meski bukan kesayangan. Dari dulu dia membuntuti kami. Mau tak mau kami berbagi rahasia bersama. Membuat keonaran bersama. Hingga akhirnya dia memilih berkhianat.

"Aku terkejut, sungguh", gumamku. "Pantas saja Dumbledore begitu ditakuti oleh Voldemort".

"Kenyataannya memang begitu", lanjut Severus. "Kesalahan itu ibarat bola salju. Menggelinding semakin besar hingga menggerus generasi-generasi berikutnya. Lihatlah semua kekacauan ini. Andai waktu itu aku tak sepengecut itu, mungkin aku bisa mengavada dia ketika dia mengayunkan tongkatnya pada Lily".

Siang itu dia kembali ke Hogwards. Aku melanjutkan acara berpikirku. Ya, apalagi yang bisa kulakukan sekarang? Biasanya aku menyempatkan berbincang-bincang dengan Harry melalui perapian. Aku menyemangatinya tentang pertandingan Quidditch. Tentang Malfoy Junior yang selalu mengoloknya. Aku yakin ini semua karma. Karma kami yang harus Harry tanggung.

Ini tahun kelima Harry. Aku selalu mengingatkannya tentang OWLS. Karena menurut Hermione, sahabat Harry yang ikut menyelamatkanku dulu, Harry memang pandai dibidang Olahraga tapi buruk dibidang akademis yang lain.

Aku berpikir sejenak, darimana otak tumpulnya diturunkan? Jelas bukan James ataupun Lily. Mereka cemerlang. Khususnya James. Dia sangat brilian. Kalau tidak bagaimana kami bisa menguasai animagus ditahun kedua tanpa bantuannya? Dan bagaimana dia berhasil membantuku menyusun peta perampok? Itu karya kami bertiga, minus Pettigrew yang memang hanya suka membuntut dibelakang kami. Otaknya sekecil kelereng. Dari kami berempat dialah yang paling payah. Dalam hal apapun. Dan Jameslah yang membuat dia bisa melewati tahun-tahun terberatnya bahkan ketika OWLS berlangsung.

James tak pernah bersikap buruk padanya. Lebih sering akulah yang mengoloknya pengecut. Dan lagi-lagi aku mengingat ini semua bagai karma. Crap. Harusnya dulu aku les kepribadian. Pengaruh darah Black sialan.

Meskipun dalam pohon keluarga aku telah dibuang, namun darah Black tetap hidup dan mengalir dalam darahku. Layaknya penyihir darah murni lainnya, aku dan James memiliki rasa angkuh dan sombong yang sudah turun temurun kami warisi dari nenek moyang. Itulah sebabnya Malfoy junior yang sebenarnya masih ada hubungan darah dengan keluarga Black itu sering membullynya. Itu sudah ada dalam darah kami. Tapi aku dan James tidak serta merta membenci darah lumpur. Itu karena darah lumpur atau muggle born yang kami kenal memiliki hari yang luar biasa baik dan kecerdasan setara penyihir murni manapun. Dan itu telah terbukti dengan keahlian mantranya yang sempat menyelamatkan Bayi Harry.

Ngomon-ngomong soal Malfoy aku jadi ingat sesuatu. Narcissa, Bellatrix, dan Andromeda adalah sepupuku. Mereka keturunan darah Black sebelum akhirnya mereka menikah dan mewarisi marga suami masing-masing. Nympadora Tonks adalah keponakanku. Putri Andromeda. Hal ini membuatku meringis. Layaknya perang saudara. Andromeda dan aku berpihak pada Dumbledore. Bahkan Dora juga menjadi salah satu anggota Orde yang kini juga sebagai istri sahabat baikku, Remus Lupin.

Kudengar mereka akan memiliki bayi dalam beberapa bulan lagi. Kenyataan yang menyakitkan mengingat mereka hidup dibawah bayang-bayang perang yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Apa yang kami perjuangkan saat ini adalah demi generasi penerus yang hidup bahagia tanpa ketakutan akan penyihir-penyihir hitam pengikut Voldemort.

"Melamun lagi, eh?", seru seseorang yang bersandar di sebelah Perapian yang berdebu. Apa harus kupercayai tentang _chemistry_ atau entah apalah itu istilahnya. Faktanya yang bersandar di sebelah perapian adalah Remus Lupin. Orang yang beberapa menit lalu kupikirkan.

"Kapan kau datang?", tanyaku sambil mengisaratkan dia duduk.

"Beberapa menit lalu", jawabnya sambal menatapku penuh selidik. " Aku berjalan dengan berisik dan kau tak menyadarinya? Aku bahkan berdiri didepan perapian dari tadi. Ada apa denganmu, _Man_?".

"Memikirkan ini itu", jawabku sambal tersenyum simpul. "Teh?" Remus mengangguk. Aku sedang menuangkan secangkir air ketika tiba-tiba cahaya hijau berpedar diperapian yang mati. Severus Snape keluar dari perapian yang menjadi saluran flo itu.

"Severus", sambut Remus. Severus hanya mengangguk. Dia mengibaskan jubahnya beberapa kali. Mukanya kaku. Sekaku dulu sebelum kami mulai akrab. Pasti ada yang tidak beres.

"Ada yang tidak beres", kata-kataku mmerupakan pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

Severus hanya mengangguk. Kami menyiratkan agar ia segera duduk.

"Dia sudah mulai", lanjut Severus. "Aku melihatnya dikepala Harry. Dia mulai paham akan ikatan itu dan menggunakannya sebagai senjata. Kau harus segera mengingatkan dia. Kau tau posisiku. Aku harus menjaga agar Harry tetap membenciku. Dia harus membenciku agar dia mengerahkan kekuatannya".

Aku mengangguk paham. Dan khawatir tentunya.

"Terima kasih telah melatihnya", ujarku. "Biar kami yang menangani ini. Akan kusampaikan peringatanmu. Andai aku mampu berada di dekatnya tanpa membuat dunia heboh", ungkapku.

Severus mengangguk. Masih belum beranjak pergi. Artinya ada yang lebih penting dari itu.

"Dia memasuki Harry melalui mimpi-mimpinya. Dan Harry mulai mempercayai bahwa mimpinya adalah sebuah visi. Kebenaran yang akan terjadi. Ini membuatku takut dia berbuat hal-hal diluar kendali kita. Ada yang tidak beres sedang terjadi. Aku mendengar rumor tentang Harry yang sedang membentuk sebuah perkumpulan. Aku ragu jika dia tidak melakukan apapun. Sementara ini aku sedang berusaha mencari tahu kebenarannya. Apalagi dengan Umbrige yang dikirim kementerian untuk menyelidiki situasi Hogwards. Ini menjadi batu sandungan buatku juga. Mulut perempuan itu berani. Dia bahkan memasuki kelasku dan memberikan interupsi-interupsi yang menyebalkan".

"Bagaimana dengan pergerakan Voldemort yang lain?", sela Remus.

"Ini lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Monster itu bahkan memaksa Lucius untuk menyerahkan Draco padanya. Aku melihat tanda Pelahap Maut dibuat. Tapi aku juga melihat kesedihan dan ketakutan mendalam Narcissa. Dia bahkan mendatangiku diam-diam hanya untuk meminta perlindungan. Aku berjanji padanya akan melindungi Draco".

Severus menatapku dengan pandangan meminta maaf.

"Aku merasa bersalah karena menggunakan anak itu untuk kepentinganku. Ini pengakuan yang selama ini aku simpan. Sebelum kita mati aku ingin mengatakan semuanya. Dan saat hari kematianku tiba, aku tak akan mati dengan membawa beban berat dipundakku".

Aku dan Remus mengangguk mantap. Kami juga merasa bersalah. Tentu saja. Dan menerima pengakuan Severus mungkin bisa menguraikan simpul rumit lain diantara kami.

"Ketika Harry pada akhirnya memasuki Hogwarts aku sangat berharap dia mau memilih Slyterin. Saat itu topi seleksi mengungkapkan kemungkinan besar Harry akan cocok dengan Slyterin. Tetapi dia menolak. Dia menggumamkan Gryfindor berulang-ulang. Hingga akhirnya topi seleksi mengabulkan permintaannya. Dia masuk Gryfindor. Aku melihat matanya, mata Lily. Aku bahagia saat itu, sungguh. Tapi sesuai dengan janjiku, aku akan melindunginya dengan cara berbeda. Aku ingin membuatnya kuat. Dan saat itulah aku melihat Draco Malfoy. Dia tertarik dengan Harry. Tetapi Harry lebih memilih teman-teman Gryfindornya. Aku menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membentuk Harry yang saat ini. Aku memanfaatkan ketegangan diantara mereka. Karena wajah Harry juga mirip James, terkadang aku sengaja membuatnya dalam masalah. Kalian tau, balas dendam kecil. Banyak hal buruk yang aku katakan. Tapi percayalah, aku tidak berusaha mencelakainya. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu ketika kami berlatih, dia melihatnya. Memoriku tentang kalian. Dan aku tak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Aku memutuskan latihan kami. Salahku karena aku terlalu emosi ketika itu".

"Kami paham", sahut remus. "Dan tentunya kami meminta maaf akan hal yang telah kami lakukan padamu bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Meski tidak akan mengubah keadaan".

"Jika kau tidak melatihnya lagi maka kita tidak akan tau apa yang dia rencanakan", ujarku.

Kami terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian Severus pamit. Dia berjanji akan mencari tahu dengan memanfaatkan Draco Malfoy, lagi.

Aku tertawa putus asa. Ironi. Kami membentuk perselisihan baru. Mungkinkah ini jalannya?

"Aku mengenal Draco Malfoy", ujar Remus. "Dia brilian. Hampir seperti James. Minus sifat sombongnya. Atau mungkin dulu para Profesor memandang kita demikian?"

Kami berdua tertawa. "Kau pikir karma, eh?", Remus mengangguk sambal tertawa. Ini jenis tawa ironi. Kami menertawakan Kebodohan kami.

"Kita tak bisa membiarkan keadaan ini semakin sulit. Aku ingin berbicara dengan Harry. Tapi sejak kehadiran Dolores Umbrige semua saluran Flo di Hogwards diawasi. Mungkin kita bisa meminta bantuan Dumbledore", ujarku tak bisa menutupi nada frustasi.

"Kita harus mengumpulkan anggota Orde yang tersisa. Dan merekrut orang-orang yang berpihak pada kita", ujar Remus. "Berita kebangkitan Pangeran Kegelapan telah membuat bencana dibeberapa tempat. Karena itu berarti bangkitnya pelahap maut juga. Tetapi tak banyak yang menganggap serius pemberitaan itu. Bahkan Kementrianpun mengecam Dumbledore".

"Ya, sebelum mereka bertambah kuat. Andai aku diijinkan pergi merekrut….", kata-kataku menggantung di udara. Yang mana ini menyesakkan. Aku tak berguna diam disini dan mendengar rumor kerusuhan diberbagai kota sihir.

"Sejak kapan kita membutuhkan ijin?", Tanya Remus sambal mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Aku akan pergi ke Alistone. Dan butuh seseorang mendampingiku, mengingat Doraku sedang hamil tua".

"Baiklah kita pergi", jawabku mantap.

Itu tak pernah berakhir. Masa-masa pemberontakan kami. Yah, siapa yang butuh ijin? Sementara aku akan memermak mukaku agar tak terlalu terlihat sebagai Sirius Black. Burunan paling dicari yang kabur dari Azkaban.

Energi ini menggairahkan. Aku menemukan kembali semangatku. Ini menjadi titik awal kebangkitanku sendiri. Demi dunia sihir. Demi Paradise yang kami semua impikan.

* * *

Alistone kosong. Kami berdua saling berpandangan. Kota itu seharusnya dihuni oleh sekitar 8000 penduduk. Kota kecil tapi bukan kota sepi dengan rumah-rumah yeng pintunya terbuka. Seperti ada kepindahan masal. Kami berdua berhenti di pusat kota mati itu. Masih sesekali berpandangan dan sambal menggeleng-gelengkan kepala heran.

Kami memutuskan berpencar. Kami berjaji akan saling mengirim Patronus jika salah satu dari kami melihat seseorang atau menemukan sesuatu yang aneh.

Belum ada lima menit kami berpencar, patronus Remus menghampiriku. Aku berlari menuju kearahnya. Kulihat dia berjongkok mengamati sesuatu di depan air mancur yang telah terbelah.

"Death Eather", ujar Remus sambal menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya. Aku mendekatinya dan berjongkok disisinya. Simbol Death Eather tergambar jelas dipermukaan tanah. Sialan, Mereka mencuri start.

"Aku yakin kita masih punya kesempatan. Kita kembali", seruku. Kami beraparate kembali ke rumahku. Saat itulah kulihat Dumbledore duduk di ruang makan.

"Aku tidak akan lama", ujar Dumbeldore. Wajahnya Nampak lelah. "Aku akan melakukan perjalanan selama beberapa hari. Hogwards sudah dikuasai kementrian, Umbrige. Aku mejadi buronan paling dicari", Dumbledore terkekeh. "Kuharap kau bisa mengumpulkan anggota Order yang lain. Suasana ini semakin panas. Tom benar-benar melancarkan serangannya. Mulai saat ini aku tak bisa terlalu dekat dengan Harry. Kuharap kalian mampu menjaganya".

"Kemana anda pergi?", Tanya Remus. Sejujurnya aku juga penasaran.

"Ada perjalanan yang tak bisa kutunda dan ini bersifat mendesak. Kuharap semua baik-baik saja. Kuharap", pandangannya menerawang. "Hagrid sedang merekrut para Raksana. Kuharap berhasil. Aku mengandalkannya. Dan aku mengandalkan kalian untuk yang lainnya".

Kami mengangguk mantap, Kami tak bisa menceritakan tentang Alistone yang lumpuh. Keadaan mulai memburuk dan aku mulai mencemaskan Harry. Lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Hahaha", suara tertawa terdengar. Dumbledore tertawa keras. Aku dan Remus berpandangan.

"Harry", ujar Dumbledore. "Dia melakukan perekrutan besar-besaran diHogwards. Laskar Dumbledore. Dia menamai perkumpulannya. Betapa cerdas dia. Dia menjadi pemimpin dan mengajari anggotanya bertarung. Kalian terkejut eh?".

Tentu, Sangat terkejut. Baik aku maupun Remus hanya berdiri terpaku. Tak kusangka Harry lebih dari yang kami bayangkan. Lebih yang Severus bayangkan. Dia mengajari anggota Laskar Dumbledore rekrutannya bertarung? Ini lebih dari yang bisa kami berempat dulu bisa lakukan. Harry mungkin benar-benar ditakdirkan untuk itu.

"Aku punya visi", kata Dumbledore. "Akan ada sesuatu yang besar terjadi. Bukan perang, belum. Tapi yah besar. Harry menceritakan gambaran-gambaran yang menghubungkannya pada Tom. Dan kalian harus siap kapan saja. Ini bisa jadi berbahaya. Kalau visiku benar maka mind connection itu akan segera dimanfaatkan oleh Tom. Hanya butuh uji coba. Aku harap kalian tenang dan bersiap. Apapun bisa terjadi".

Dumbledore bangkit dan beraparate. Kami berdua merenung. Tak ada percakapan. Hanya saja kami berdua butuh ini. Saat teduh untuk mempersiapkan diri dari kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Remus pamit.

* * *

Beberapa hari berlalu dengan cepat tanpa menyisakan informasi selain kegagalan Hagrid. Banyak tempat sudah dikuasai Voldemort. Mereka telah mencuri start lebih dulu. Kali ini ruang makan penuh dengan anggota Orde. Keadaan sudah mendesak. Mau tidak mau kami semua harus bertindak cepat untuk antisipasi. Tempat teraman masih Hogwards meski sudah di kuasai kementrian. Belum banyak berubah kecuali pengawasan yang lebih diperketat. Ini bangus. Aku tak harus memikirkan Harry dulu. Aku yakin dia aman kecuali dia memang mengumpankan diri pada keadaan yang tak terduga. Siapa tau? Dia Harry. Anak yang cerdik yang mau membantuku kabur dari kejaran Auror Kementrian.

"Kita belum mendapat kabar terbaru dari Dumbledore", seru Kingsley. "Itu artinya kita harus bertindak lebih jauh. Keadaan sudah mendesak. Banyak kota yang sudah jatuh. Tetapi Kementrian tetap bergeming dan menganggap kita pembual. Kita harus menyisir negara-negara tetangga mencari dukungan dari penyihir-penyihir putih. Aku harap kita bisa berbagi tugas".

Benar kami semua harus berbagi tugas. Severus di tempatnya, Hogwarts. Sementara Lupin mencoba bernegsosiasi dengan para centaurus. Aku tak yakin itu bisaa berhasil. Mereka biasanya bisa sangat sombong dan egois. Tapi kejatuhan Hogwarts dan dunia sihir bukan menjadi pilihan. Artinya kemungkinan besar kami masih bisa mendapat pendukung.

"Aku ke Timur tengah", sahutku. "Setidaknya masyarakat disana tidak mencurigai adanya cadar. Tetap lebih aman bagiku menyembunyikan wajah. Mengingat aku merupakan salah satu buronan Azkaban paling dicari".

Mereka semua mengangguk setuju. Begitupun pasangan Weasley. Mr. weasley akan tetap ditempatnya, di Kementrian. Selain informasi dari sana sangat dibutuhkan, kami juga harus mengantisipasi jumlah anggota kementrian yang sudah bergabung dengan Pangeran Kegelapan. Tentunya tidak sedikit dan beberapa orang malah menunjukkan secara terang-terangan.

"Aku juga siap membantu bertugas di kementrian", seru Kingsley. "Butuh beberapa orang untuk mengawasi Diagon Alley dan Knock Turn Alley. Pusat-pusat pembelanjaan seperti itu biasanya dimanfaatkan untuk hal-hal yang illegal".

"Aku bisa mengatasinya", sahut Rajesh Kumar. Salah satu penyihir India yang tinggal di London dan baru bergabung dengan Orde. Orangnya cukup cakap dan memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang patut diperhitungkan".

Tidak akan mencolok bagiku untuk mendatangi tempat-tempat itu",lanjutnya. "Bahkan aku mengenal beberapa pemilik toko yang menyediakan bahan ramuan untuk sihir-sihir terlarang".

"Kami mempercayakan padamu", timpal Mrs Weasley.

* * *

Pukul 1 siang mereka sudah membubarkan diri. Aku sendiri bersiap-siap. Memakai pakaian ala Timur Tengah dan mulai beraparate.

Al Jazair terkenal dengan penyihir beraliran keras. Yah, bukan hitam. Tapi keras. Mereka cepat sekali tersulut emosi. Begitu rumor yang pernah kudengar. Ada 48 provinsi namun hanya 3 provinsi yang memiliki penduduk masyarakat penyihir. Itupun tidak terlalu banyak. Tidak sulit sebenarnya karena kota-kota itu terpisah dari kota muggle. Hanya saja mereka selalu ingin bertarung sebelum memulai sebuah kesepakatan. Aku bisa mengatasinya. Jika satu lawan satu. Dan yah, aku memang sendirian sekarang.

Aparate pertama menuju kota Bourmedes. Kota itu hampir mirip dengan Hogsmeade. Kota pedesaan di pegunungan yang masih asri. Minus suasana kelabu. Disini cerah. Lebih cerah dari tempat manapun di London. Suasananya benar-benar segar. Bukan dingin seperti ketika musim semi datang meskipun suasana disini nyaris mirip dengan musim semi di London. Hijau, Cerah dan udara yang menyegarkan. Aku yakin bisa berlama-lama andai tidak ada masalah yang membeban di pundakku.

Rumah-rumah penyihir selalu Nampak berbeda dengan rumah para muggle. Rumah penyihir lebih tradisional. Yah, siapa butuh hal modern ketika kau bisa melakukan apapun dengan tongkat sihir?

Aku mendatangi rumah penyihir pertama yang kutemui. Dan seperti rumah penyihir kebanyakan, jarak satu rumah ke rumah yang lain cukup panjang.

Rumah itu terbuat dari kayu. Sepertinya kayu gabus karena tampilan warnanya cerah. Taka da teras hanya hamparan rumput dengan bebatuan yang disusun sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk jalan kecil menuju pintu rumah. Atapnya tidak terlalu tinggi, dinding papannya terawatt meskipun terlihat sudah tua. Dibagian depan pintu tertulis Abdul Yanis.

Aku mengetuk 3x dan mengucap "Assalammualaikum". Kata salam orang Al Jazair dan sebagian besar Timur tengah. Jangan tanya bagaimana aku tau. Ini bukan kali pertama aku ke Negara ini. Demi Merlin, dulu ada seorang gadis cantik satu tingkat dibawah kami. Dia bernama Maryam Milas.

Aku mengencaninya selama 1 tahun. Dan ditahun ke lima dia mengajakku merayakan libur Natal bersama keluarganya. Tentu saja dia tidak merayakan natal. Dan bisa panjang jika mengingat gadis cantik yang ku tinggalkan demi Orde.

Dulu dia dan keluarganya mengajakku berkeliling mengunjungi tempat-tempat penyihir Al Jazair. Yang sebagian besar adalah saudaranya. Dan oleh Karena itulah aku bisa mengenal tempat-tempat dimana penyihir Al Jazair bermukim. Ini salah satunya. Dan mengingat Milas, kurasa aku akan mengunjungi keluarganya.

"Waalaikum salam", jawab seseorang dari balik pintu. Seorang laki-laki berkulit gelap membukakan pintu untukku.

"Apa anda bisa berbahasa inggris", tanyaku dengan Bahasa Al Jazair yang ala kadarnya.

"Silahkan, silahkan masuk", jawabnya dengan aksen inggris berlogat.

"Terimakasih, Sir", aku menerima sambutannya. Setelah duduk di kursi kayu, yang ternyata nyaman, dia segera berlari kedalam. Memanggil ke dua anak lelakinya, yang ku taksir keduanya tidak lebih muda daripada Harry bahkan yang satunya mungkin berusia awal dua puluh tahunan, mereka menyalamiku.

Kedua putranya menemaniku di Ruang tamu. Sedang ia kembali masuk ke ruang dalam. Aku tak bisa menebak kemana perginya. Karena ruang tamu yang berukuran 4x4 itu disekat dengan kayu dan pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dan bagian dalam rumah tertutup kelambu panjang.

"Kami akan menemani anda, Tuan", seru Anak yang lebih tua. "Saya Ahmed dan adik saya Hamid. Baba bernama Abdul Yanis. Beliau tidak begitu mengerti Bahasa inggris. Kami yang akan menerjemakannya untuk kalian. Hamid akan mewakili Baba. Saya akan mewakili Anda".

"Tentu saja", jawabku sambal tersenyum. "Kemana Tuan Abdul pergi? Mengapa ia masuk kembali kedalam rumah?"

"Baba dan Ummi sedang menyiapkan jamuan. Disini begitulah kami menyambut tamu", sahut Hamid.

"Meskipun orang tidak dikenal?", tanyaku kemudian. "Maaf, tapi aku tamu asing. Apa selalu seperti ini?".

Mereka berdua mengangguk. "Ya selalu seperti ini", jawab mereka.

"Apa kalian penyihir?", tanyaku was-was. Mulai tidak percaya dengan pengetahuanku. Penyihir biasanya berhati-hati. Penyihir Al Jazair biasanya berwatak keras. Apa mereka menjebakku?

"Tenanglah tuan", ujar Ahmed. "Kami juga penyihir. Berdarah campuran. Tidak banyak. Tapi kami bukan satu-satunya. Dan kami tidak akan melakukan hal yang buruk. Kami mengerti akan rumor yang beredar. Penyihir Al Jazair agak kurang menyenangkan. Kurang bergaul dengan komunitas penyihir dunia. Bahkan kami tidak bersekolah di sekolah sihir. Tapi bukan berarti kami kekurangan ilmu ataupun informasi".

"Aku kenal salah seorang dari kalian yang bersekolah bersamaku di Hogwrads", sahutku membuat kedua kakak beradik itu membelalakkan mata.

"Oh, Hogwarts. Tentu saja", gumam mereka kagum. Bagaimana tidak? Hogwarts adalah salah satu dari 3 sekolah sihir paling terkenal di dunia.

"Apakah kalian mengenal keluarga Milas? Mereka berasal dari tanah Ben DJerrah", Mereka mengangguk dengan antusias. Komunitas penyihir memang tidak banyak, wajar kalau mereka saling mengenal.

"Keluarga Milas merupakan salah satu keluarga penyihir paling tua dan paling kaya di wilayah Al Jazair. Tentu saja kami mengetahuinya. Coba saja jika Baba mendengarnya. Beliau pasti akan senang", tutur Ahmed.

Tak lama kemudian Baba Abdul mengundang kami makan siang. Aku tidak memperhatikan waktu. Tapi mungkin memang sudah jam makan siang. Awalnya aku curiga karena mereka begitu sopan. Berbeda dengan rumor yang ku dengar. Tapi belum waktunya menyimpulkan apapun sebelum menyampaikan maksud kedatanganku.

Selesai makan kami berkumpul diruang tamu. Bersama dengan Baba Abdul dan Istrinya Nurah binti Abi Hassan.

Aku menyampaikan maksud kedatanganku. Dengan detail. Ahmed menerjemahkannya dengan muka pucat. Berita kebangkitan Voldemort memang sudah menyebar. Tapi banyak yang tidak memercayainya. Dan disini aku bersumpah bahwa hal itu adalah kenyataan.

Mereka setuju bergabung dengan kami. Aku meninggalkan satu koin galleon. Koin penghubung. Dan meminta mereka membuat perapian untuk saluran flo. Mereka membantuku menghubungi penyihir lain termasuk keluarga Milas. Mereka setuju bergabung termasuk Maryam yang berganti nama mengikuti marga suaminya. Maria Gerard. Tentu saja dia sudah menikah. Bodoh sekali jika dia mampu menungguku selama 15 tahun. Anaknya sudah sebesar Harry. Mungkin lebih muda 1 atau 2tahun.

Aku kembali ke Markas Orde, rumahku, tepat 3 hari seusai perjalanan. Kabar pemberontakan si kembar Weasley sampai ditelingaku. Aku bangga dengan mereka. Mereka hampir seperti James dan aku. Berbuat onar untuk sesuatu yang sama sekali salah. Dan Umbrige menyatakan keluar dari Hogwarts. Tentu saja.

Harry mulai menghubungiku di perapian. Aku mencoba menenangkannya. Dia pikir dia gila karenaia mendengar sesuatu meraung-raung dalam kepalanya.

"Ramalan", kata Harry suatu malam. Aku bisa melihat wajah kedua sahabatnya ikut berhimpitan di perapian. "Ini seperti ramalan. Aku yakin dan Mr Weasley dalam bahaya. Percayalah".

Malam itu berakhir tragis. Mr. Weasley benar-benar di serang dan harus dilarikan ke ST. Mungo. Aku gatal ingin berlari dan menjenguknya. Terlebih aku ingin sekali melindungi Harry.

Ini jebakan, ingin sekali aku mengatakannya. Harry tengah di jebak untuk mengetest seberapa kuat koneksi yang Harry dan Voldemort miliki. Monster itu begitu licik dan Harry remaja labil. Dia pasti akan memercayai apa yang akan dia dapatkan di kepalanya. Dia akan memercayai bahwa itu semua kenyataan. Apa yang bisa kuperbuat?

Aku mengirim surat pada Severus dan tepat tengah hari dia berada di saluran flo perapian rumahku.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?", tanyaku.

"Buruk", jawabnya sambal menggeretakkan giginya. "Aku sudah mencoba semampuku tapi dia menyerangku. Ini serius. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan mereka rencanakan".

"Malam ini kita berkumpul", seruku dijawab dengan anggukan.

Dan benar. Malam ini kami semua berkumpul. Bukan di rumahku. Tapi di Kementrian. Entah apa yang Harry lakukan sekarang. Tapi semua ini bencana. Aku bisa merasakan aliran adrenalin menguasai tubuhku. Mereka ditahan oleh Pelahap Maut sialan. Aku tak sabar untuk menghajar mereka.

Tebakanku tidak meleset. Voldemort menggunakan koneksi itu untuk menjebak Harry. Harry mencuri ramalan yang di tunjukkan padanya. Dan Death Eater yang telah dipersiapkan Voldemord menantinya di Kementrian. Bersama Anggota Orde yang tersisa kami menuju Kementrian. Bahkan Dora menyamarkan kehamilannya hanya untuk membantu meski terlibat perdebatan dengan Remus. Aku tak begitu memperhatikanmereka. Fokusku menemukan dan menyelamatkan Harry. Meski nyawa menjadi taruhannya.

Pertarungan sengit itu hampir kami menangkan. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi untuk membalaskan dendam James. Sahabatku. Aku mengayunkan tongkat dengan lihat. Kulihat tatapan Harry. Ya dia bangga. Dan itu cukup. Aku menyengir lebar. Aku bahagia namun sedetik kemudian terdengar suara mantra terlarang diucapkan sepupuku sendiri. Sial.

Selamat tinggal Harry.

* * *

Setiap Chapter beda POV ya. Jadi mohon dibaca baik-baik hingga readers nggak terlalu sulit untuk baca

Terimakasih

Mohon Reviewnya MInna

Bab Berikutnya POV oleh Ginny -

Masalah TYPO bertebaran harap maklum, saya mengeceknya beruulang-ulang dan selalu ada kesalahan. Membuatnya di Ms Word dan beberapa kali tulisan diubah. sambil diganti sambal. Bisa diganti bias. Mata saya sakit mengoreksi 1 per 1 harap maklum ya reader.


	2. Chapter 2

All Ginny POV

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini banyak hal mengejutkan sekaligus mengerikan terjadi. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat kematian dengan kedua mataku. Setelah sebelumnya Dad terkapar di St. Mungo karena serangan Ular jahat Kau-Tau-Siapa, kini Bapa Baptis Harry harus meregang nyawa di tangan Death Eater. Bellatrix Lastrange. Kau tak mungkin bisa tahan berada satu ruangan dengan wanita jahat itu. Dari wajahnya saja sangat terlihat jelas aura hitam dan berbahaya yang menguar. Jujur saja setelah kejadian itu aku sering bermimpi buruk. Bagaimana tidak? Ini pertempuran pertamaku. Benar-benar pertama kalinya bertarung melawan para Pelahap maut. Aku tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana Harry bisa menghadapi ini semua. Tentu saja dia bertemu dengan banyak hal yang lebih mengerikan daripada yang aku bayangkan. Dementor misalnya.

Malam itu aku melihat koper dan Hedwig di depan rumahku. Tapi terlihat keberadaan Harry. Aku bertanya pada Mum dan Ron. Mereka berdua terkejut. Bahkan Hermione, yang sebelumnya tiba lebih dulu. Tapi aku bersumpah Harry pasti sudah sampai sini. Buktinya barang-barangnya sudah tergeletak di depan pintu. Saat aku berbalik disanalah Harry berada. Dia menyunggingkan senyum. Serta merta aku langsung memeluknya. Jujur saja aku kangen. Siapa yang tidak? Dan aku bersungguh-sungguh mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Sepeninggal Sirius maksudku.

Dan juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali. Kedua kakakku, Fred dan George, mereka membuat ulah di tahun terakhirnya. Dan mereka memutuskan keluar sebelum dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts. Well, siapa yang mau membiarkan pembuat onar bersekolah di Hogwarts setelah berhasil mengerjai kepala sekolah? Tapi itu bagus buat mereka. Mereka memiliki bakat membuat mainan yang sering kali berhasil untuk mengerjai orang lain. Dan akhirnya mereka benar-benar memiliki kesempatan untuk mengembangkan bakat mereka. Dengan bantuan Hary tentunya. Ini sangat menyentuh, Harry memberikan hadiah kemenangannya saat turnamen dulu pada Fred dan George. Mereka menggunakannya sebagai modal untuk membuka toko mainan yang tak kusangka laris manis.

Tak banyak yang terjadi setelah itu karena kami harus kembali ke Hogwards. Di dalam Kereta aku bertemu Luna. Pandanganku berubah terhadapnya. Dulu aku kira dia tidak hanya eksentrik. Tapi sedikit gila. Namun sekarang aku benar-benar melihatnya dengan sudut pandang berbeda. Apalagi setelah akhirnya aku melihat dengan kepalaku sendiri bagaimana bentuk Thestral yang membawa kami ke Kementrian. Apakah buruk? Well, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Tapi setidaknya aku tidak lagi berpikir bahwa kereta kuda yang selalu membawa kami dari stasiun Hogsmeade menuju Hogwarts adalah kereta sihir. Ternyata kereta itu benar-benar ditarik oleh Thestral.

Luna adalah teman yang baik. Tidak suka basa basi dan apa adanya. Dia cenderung lebih paham dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Alih-alih berbasa-basi-yang bukan gayanya tentu saja-dia akan berkomentar sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Dan seperti yang semua orang tau, Luna sangat menyayangi Ayahnya. Terlihat dia begitu bangga membagikan The Quibler, majalah aneh yang juga diminati orang-orang aneh. Namun demikian aku menghargai mereka. Seperti saat ini ketika dia membagikan The Quibler padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. Meskipun tidak semua isinya berupa fakta tapi aku menikmatinya. Setidaknya sebagai hiburan.

Hari-hari di Hogwarts berlalu begitu saja. Sedikit terasa aneh karena seringkali Harry terlihat pucat. Ya, aku masih terus memperhatikannya. Bagaimana kau bisa melupakan cinta pertamamu ketika dia selalu berada disekitarmu? Well, jawabannya tak mungkin! Tak mungkin bisa melupakannya begitu saja. Aku masih mengharapkannya meskipun akhir-akhir ini kudengar dia sedang dekat dengan Cho Chang. Gadis yang sangat Harry sukai. Dia cantik, bermata sipit, bersurai hitam panjang, dan bertubuh molek. Duh, siapa sih yang nggak tertarik? Jelas, beda jauh dariku yang berambut merah terang ala Weasley, memiliki kakak terbodoh dan terbaik tentu saja, yang merupakan sahabat Harry. Membuat poinku semakin berkurang. Yah, setidaknya Harry menganggapku sebagai keluarga bukan?

Ngomong-ngomong tentang kakakku, semoga saja matanya lebih terbuka. Terlihat jelas dia menyukai Hermione. Dan begitu pula dengan gadis bersurai brunette itu. Tapi alangkah gemasnya aku melihat mereka yang seperti malu-malu. Tapi mungkin itu bukan urusanku. Dan tahun ini sebaiknya aku menggunakan kesempatan untuk menarik perhatian Harry, meskipun sedikit. Aku menginginkannya. Jelas bukan sebagai saudara. Aku sudah cukup memiliki banyak saudara. 5 saudara laki-laki tentunya. Dan mengherankan aku masih bisa hidup dengan tegar mengingat mereka semuanya terjangkit virus jahil yang entah diturunkan dari gen siapa.

Terkadang aku cemburu dengan Hermione. Cemburu karena dia bisa berdekatan dengan Harry sepanjang waktu, berbagi rahasia dan petualangan. Meski pada akhirnya tahun kemarin aku memulai petualangan bersama mereka. Sungguh sekalipun sering bermimpi buruk namun aku tetap bahagia mengingat aku masuk dalam laskar Dumbledore dan menunjukkan kemampuanku. Kemampuan yang telah kuasa selama 4 tahun di bangku Hogwarts.

Hermione bisa duduk dalam satu kompartemen, berbagi cerita, berbagi pelukan-meskipun pelukan persahabatan. Mungkin rasanya sangat egois dan tidak etis memikirkan diriku sendiri disaat dunia sedang genting dengan masalah Kau-tau-Siapa. Tapi aku tak dapat menahan gejolak hormon remaja. Aku seperti kebanyakan remaja perempuan lainnya. Tidak hanya sekali aku mencoba berkencan. Beberapa kali dan selalu dengan seniorku. Entahlah apa yang salah. Mungkin aku memang benar-benar ingin menarik atensi Harry. Neville longbottom dan Dean Thomas adalah dua diantara lainnya. Sebelumnya diam-diam aku pernah berkencan dengan Seamus dan Sean Hopwood-satu-satunya pria ravenclaw yang pernah kukencani. Namun dari semuanya tak pernah bisa membuatku bertahan lebih dari satu bulan. Jahat memang jika aku menginginkan mereka semua seperti Harry, bersikap seperti Harry dan sepandai Harry. Well, Harry tidak sepandai itu sih. Tapi dia heroik. Dan aku menyukainya yang seperti itu bahkan sebelum aku mengenalnya dengan baik.

Saat ini aku masih berstatus kekasih Dean Thomas. Tapi aku tidak begitu peduli padanya sejak dia sering membentakku. Ia selalu menganggapku tidak mencintainya. Memang benar sih, tapi aku menghargainya selaknya kekasih. Aku balas menciumnya meski terkadang pandanganku mengarah ke arah harry. Terkadang ketika ia menciumku yang muncul dikepalaku adalah Harry. Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Tak ada selain pasrah. Dia sering membuatku menangis akhir-akhir ini. Apa yang kulakukan selalu salah dimatanya dan aku bersyukur dia belum paham mengenai perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Dia hanya mengira aku berselingkuh. Padahal tak ada bukti sama sekali tentang itu.

* * *

Suatu hari, dihari yang panas dan terik matahari menyengat selepas berlatih Quiddith, aku berlari menuju kamar mandi perempuan yang biasanya kosong. Siapa sih yang mau mandi siang-siang ketika hari cerah dan sangat cocok digunakan untuk berkeliling Hogwarts? Aku berjalan cepat-cepat namun suara bisik-bisik menahan langkahku. Masih terbayang jelas diingatanku tentang tahun pertamaku di Hogwarts. Mengerikan, sungguh mengerikan. Aku mengeratkan genggaman tanganku, mencoba bernapas dengan tenang. Aku tidak selemah dulu tapi aku tidak yakin mampu berhadapan dengan Kau-Tau-Siapa sebenci apapun aku terhadapnya. Langkahku tertahan, ingin sekali berbalik dan berlari menjauh. Tetapi rasa penasaranku lebih besar daripada yang bisa kukendalikan. Akhirnya kupaksakan diriku untuk bersembunyi. Suara bisik-bisik itu nyaris membuatku gila. Tidak jelas tetapi kedengarannya suara laki-laki. Bernada rendah dan mengancam. Apa ada seseorang yang hendak diperkosa? Atau apakah... entahlah aku tak dapat berpikir. Aku takut. Jari-jariku gemetar. Sesaat aku berbalik dan mengurung diri di balik dinding sambil berusaha menenangkan degup jantung yang berpacu. Suara langkah berderap memenuhi ruangan. Aku berbalik dengan cepat dan keluar dari persembunyian sambil mengacungkan tongkatku. Didepanku Hermione memekik sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arahku. Kami sama-sama terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", tanyanya sambil mengambil napas banyak-banyak. Aku juga, kami sama-sama terkejut dan gemetar bukan kepalang.

"Aku mendengar sesuatu", jawabku. Raut wajah Hermione sedikit berbeda, matanya agak membesar tapi mencoba ia tutupi.

"Apa yang kau dengar?", selidiknya.

"Suara laki-laki. Suaranya rendah, tapi aku terlalu takut untuk mengintip", jawabku jujur. Hermione tampak lega. Tapi kedua tangannya masih saling mengait dengan ragu. Pandangannya juga sedikit tidak fokus. Aku yakin saat ini dia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Apa kau lihat sesuatu?", tanyaku ragu sambil tetap memandangnya.

"Tidak", jawabnya cepat. "Aku baru saja masuk kamar mandi dan tiba-tiba kau mengagetkanku".

Aku menatapnya agak lama. Tapi kemudian kuanggukkan kepalaku. Kenapa aku musti curiga padanya?

"Kau lihat kemenangan Ron tadi? Dia berhasil masuk Tim Quidditch Gryfindor", aku mencoba mencairkan suasana. Namun sepertinya Hermione memilih diam.

"Uh, apa ada yang salah?", tanyaku mencoba bersimpati melihat matanya mulai berair. Aku rasa ada yang salah dengannya hari ini.

"Tidak ada Gin, maaf aku sudah kebelet", jawabnya sambil memasuki salah satu bilik toilet.

* * *

Malam itu kami bertemu kembali di pesta Slughorn. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang panik. Aku tak melihat pasangannya. Sepertinya Mc Laggen, karena cowok itu sedari tadi sibuk mencari Hermione. Lalu tiba-tiba Filch merusak suasana dengan membawa masuk paksa Malfoy. Tapi untungnya Snape membawanya keluar meskipun dengan cara yang sangat mencurigakan. Well, selama ini sih aku tak pernah percaya Snape sudah menyebrang ke Orde. Aku masih percaya bahwa dia bagian dari Pelahap maut.

Aku sedikit curiga kalau-kalau Hermione berubah gara-gara Ron-kakakku yang bodoh itu mengabaikan perasaannya dan lebih memilih lavender Brown. Entah kenapa dia memilih gadis genit itu. Tidak, bukannya aku menghakimi tapi aku lebih memilih Ron bersama hermione daripada bersama Lavender sebaik apapun cewek itu. jelas dia tak akan mampu menandingi sikap perhatian dan empati yang Hermione miliki.

Bodoh, dasar kakakku bodoh. Hermione terlihat sangat memperhatikannya tetapi dia malah mengabaikannya. Aku jadi berempati pada gadis itu. Mungkin nasib kami sama. Menyukai seseorang yang terlalu cuek menganggap kami saudaranya atau mungkin bagian dari keluarganya.

Natal ini Harry berkunjung ke The Burrow, bukan hal yang aneh sih. Tapi kali ini lebih khusus karena Lupin dan Tonks berkunjung sambil mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan mereka. Aku memilih tidak ikut campur. Dan mensyukuri sedikit kesempatan berinteraksi dengannya. Beberapa kali bertidak bodoh ketika dihadapannya sampai akhirnya malam itu tiba. Ketika kami hendak berciuman tiba-tiba sesuatu mengganggu kami. Benda berpijar mengarah kearah halaman The Burrow dan berputar-putar kemudian muncullah Bellatrix Lastrange yang tertawa-tawa dengan suara paraunya. Kami semua terkejut dan segera berlari keluar rumah. Api sudah mengitari the Burrow, sepertinya Bellatrix ingin memancing Harry dengan berteriak-teriak menggila kesenangan karena telah membunuh Sirius. Harry terus berlari mengejar wanita itu, aku mengejar harry tanpa sadar dengan perangkap yang telah mereka buat. Kami dikelilingi Pelahap Maut. Bersyukur Lupin dan Tonks menemukan kami, mereka pergi begitu saja namun tiba-tiba sesuatu menghantam The Burrow. Rumah itu terbakar dengan cepat. Kami semua hanya menatap nanar dan sedih mengingat rumah itu adalah kesayangan Mum.

Ini natal terburuk sepanjang ingatanku, belum tentu natal tahun depan bisa seburuk apa lagi. Namun kami berupaya menyelamatkan rumah. Rumah yang penuh kenangan dan teraman sepanjang ingatan kami. Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, kami kembali ke Hogwarts dengan perasaan campur aduk. Aku melihat kerutan diwajah Hermione. Akhir-akhir ini dia jarang tersenyum dan melewatkan Natal di The Burrow-meskipun dia mengungkapkan kesedihannya mendengar The Burrow sempat terbakar. Tidak jelas apakah pikirannya terisi masalah hubungannya dengan kakakku atau yang lain. yang pasti dia terlihat begitu gusar akhir-akhir ini. Kadang ia menatap sedih ke arah Ron, namun kadang ia menatap kekosongan.

Dan berita mengejutkan datang dari Harry. Ia bercerita tentang Ron yang terkena ramuan Amortentia. Dari beberapa wanita tentu saja. Yang membuatku ikut khawatir adalah ketika dia dibawa ke Hospital Wings. kami bertiga menungguinya dengan perasaan cemas meskipun Ron bilang sudah membaik. Dan berita buruknya, Lavender kembali datang, berteriak-teriak dengan sikap centilnya. Jujur saja aku muak sekali, beruntung Hermione menanggapinya. Dan Ron yang akhirnya paham bahwa dialam bawah sadarnya ia membutuhkan Hermione. Ah, betapa irinya aku. Apa Harry juga menyadari keberadaanku? Mungkin saja iya, mengingat kami hampir berciuman ketika malam natal lalu.

Pagi itu aku duduk agak jauh dari mereka, Harry Ron dan Hermione maksudku. Aku memilih duduk bersama Luna di meja Ravenclaw. Well, meskipun sedikit aneh tapi dia merupakan anak yang cerdas dan berbakat. Tak salah Ravenclaw memilihnya. Aku melihat Hermione berbisik pada Harry sebelum pemuda itu bangkit berdiri dan mengejar Katie Bell. Dari arah berlawanan Draco Malfoy menatap Hermione dengan sorot aneh kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat ke arah Harry dan berlalu begitu saja. Kulihat Harry setengah berlari mengejar lelaki Slyterin itu. Dan yang kemudian terjadi membuatku bergidik ngeri. Yang kudengar Harry sempat melukai Draco Malfoy. Aku percaya apa yang dilakukan Harry pasti bukan karena dia membenci Malfoy. Kecurigaan kami tentang Draco Malfoy bergabung dengan pelahap maut memang belum benar-benar terbukti. Tapi buku itu, buku yang Harry pegang mengajarkan ilmu hitam. Aku benci mempercayainya namun Harry terlalu mengandalkan buku ramuan milik seseorang yang menyebut dirinya Half Blood Prince itu.

Aku mengajaknya ke Kamar Kebutuhan dan meyakinkan dia untuk menyembunyikan buku itu disini. Lebih aman jika tak ada yang tau. Namun yang kami temukan adalah sebuah lemari besar yang ketika kami buka seekor burung keluar dari dalamnya.

"Tutup matamu", pintaku. Entah apa yang membuatku seberani ini. Aku menciumnya sekilas kemudian pergi. Berharap ini kami sembunyikan rapat-rapat. Aku terlalu malu menginginkannya dan tidak percaya apakah ia membalas perasaanku atau tidak. Mungkin jika aku memberinya kesempatan membalas ciumanku... tapi ah sudahlah. Mungkin bisa-bisa aku pingsan karena malu. Masih teringat ketika aku masih kecil dulu, hanya menatapnya dari jauh saja sudah membuah pipiku semerah rambutku. Dan bayangkan, aku baru saja menciumnya. Bukankan ini menandakan bahwa aku agresif sekali? Sepertinya harus, karena kulihat Harry tidak memiliki sikap itu. Dan aku sangat ingin hubungan kami berhasil, mengingat idak ada yang tau jika aku yang menciumnya kecuali... dia memberitahu Ron atau Hermione. Dan kembali aku mengusap pipiku dengan gemas. Aku malu sekali.

* * *

Sepertinya hari tenang di Hogwarts akan segera berakhir. Malam ini tanda kegelapan muncul. Para pelahap Maut berhasil menembus dinding Hogwarts. Dumbledore mati, semua serba rumit. Tak ada lagi hari tenang, tak adalagi tempat yang aman. Kami semua terluka, bukan luka fisik, tapi keadaan yang memburukmembuat kami semua ketakutan. Tak ada lagi perasaan aman dan terlindung, Dumbledore, orang yang disebut-sebut ditakuti Kau-Tau-Siapa telah tiada. Seluruh masyarakat sihir ikut berduka atas kabar duka itu. Kami tau sebentar lagi perang besar akan terjadi. Kami tak mungkin bisa mencegah dan lagi-lagi harapan kami adalah Harry. Menyebut nama itu dalam hati membuatku sedih. Apa saja bisa terjadi. Orde semakin kekurangan pendukung. Aku hanya mampu menopangnya dalam tangis, meskipun begitu aku mengerti bahwa luka yang dialaminya lebih berat dari yang semua orang bisa tanggung. Dia akan selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri akan kematian orang-orang disekitarnya. Meskipun aku mencoba meyakinkannya, namun aku sendiri tak yakin dia mampu menerimanya. Tak akan ada lagi hal yang sama. semua berubah sejak kematian Dumbledore. Meskipun dia belum berkata apa-apa tapi aku menyakini satu hal. Tak lama lagi kami akan berpisah. Dia akan memulai petualangannya, tanpa aku. Sekali lagi tanpa diriku.

Dia bisa membagi semua ceritanya pada Hermione, tapi aku yakin kelak dia akan membagi cintanya denganku. Meski kami tak pernah tau apa yang akan menanti dimasa depan. Ini saatnya berjuang. Dan tempatku, meski belum sepenuhnya disisinya, tapi aku mendukungnya semampu yang aku bisa.


End file.
